The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to particles filtration and catalysis and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to filters and catalyzers fabricated on a die.
Particles filters are components that separate particles in a fluid containing a mixture of particles. Particle can be as tinny as a single molecule with angstrom scale size thorough a bigger chain molecule like a protein in a nanometer scale size to a biological cell or organism or mineral grains such as dust with sizes range from micrometers to millimeters.
Filtration has many and varied applications, for example, filtration is used to clean the air in a clean rooms in the semiconductor industry. Filtration is also used in biological and medical application, for example, filtration of blood to analyze the contents of specific particles in it.
Catalysis is the act of promoting a chemical reaction between molecules. Generally speaking, the reaction can be combining two molecules to one or breaking a molecule into two smaller molecules. Complex reactions, like breaking the molecule to more then two products or transforming a pair of molecules to different pairs are also possible chemical reaction that can be catalyzed by a catalyzer.